death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Luciliano
Luciliano, the Degenerate. He was a human C-class adventurer, and when he first encountered Vandalieu, he had been working in the Mirg shield-nation. He had created a Live-Dead out of the woman body who souls has reborn and had become Pauvina and used it as a familiar to infiltrate the village of the Noble Orc Bugogan in order to gather information. Luciliano used a living-dead to spy on the orc infestation inside a Devil’s Nest, and encountered Vandalieu who he's terrified of''' he ended up running away from the Mirg shield-nation to the Hartner Duchy. Appearance Personality He doesn’t like having to get involved in underhanded business and conspiracies as it does nothing but cause problems for him, Unfortunately his abilities are only really useful for cover operations He personally is more interested in researching death related magic he has shown a willingness to work only to someone he feels Is worthy to be his mentor Biography An adventurer around thirty years of age who originally worked in the Mirg shield-nation, but moved to the Orbaume Kingdom in order to continue his research into the Undead. He was caught up in a noble family’s conspiracy during the conflict over the succession of the Hartner family and turned into a slave. He was a C-class adventurer, but that qualification was revoked when he became a slave. He was born as the second son in a family of artists, and although he was not gifted with a talent for art, he was blessed with a talent for magic. He intended to make a living using this talent, but he became entranced by research into Undead during his time at the Mages’ Guild. After that, he devoted himself to Undead research without breaking the law, but the Mages’ Guild had ethical problems with this so they threw him out and essentially excommunicated him. However, he is sturdier than he looks, capable of working as an adventurer to earn enough money for living expenses and funding his research. Incidentally, other than the false charges placed on him when he became a slave, he has never broken the law. He has always skillfully walked around gray areas. While he is an adventurer, rather than accepting extermination requests and clearing Dungeons, he often received special requests from people like noblemen to use his life-attribute magic that he is adept with, so he has learned the proper etiquette for dealing with noblemen. At the same time, he has become aware of what a refined lifestyle is like; his tastes have grown so specific that he requested a full-course dinner for his final meal. When he encountered Vandalieu earlier, he felt fear and a danger for his life, but after finding out that Vandalieu could use undiscovered magic and tamed Undead, he decided to become Vandalieu’s apprentice. Ever since, he has been spending fulfilling days as an assistant in creating Undead while researching whether he can replicate the effects of death-attribute magic with his own life-attribute magic. However, he acts self-important despite referring to Vandalieu as “Master.” Vandalieu doesn’t criticize him for this, so this behavior appears to be increasing over time. One of his most recent experiments involves him, Doug and a group of ex-slave girls drinking Vandalieu's blood. The goal of this experiment is to see if changes would happen their bodies after watching his experimental animals change into monsters after they drank blood potion. Currently there have been no physical changes, the only changes so far is the more frequent appearance of Vandalieu in his dreams. - Having finally hardened his resolve to abandon his humanity, he drank Vandalieu’s raw blood with Doug Atlas, but he could not abandon his humanity with this method. This is a surprising result for him, as his experimental animals transformed into monsters after consuming Blood Potion, so he had fully expected that he and Doug would transform as well. Vandalieu acquired a large number of bandits during the process of infiltrating the city of Morksi, but he expects that he will not get more subjects for human experiments for the foreseeable future, so he is being careful to not use all of the bandits at once. He had acquired prior permission to involve the former slave girls in his experiments, but he included Emma without permission, so Vandalieu reprimanded him for that afterwards. At this moment in time, he is likely the most informed person in Lambda when it comes to informed consent, excluding the reincarnated individuals. Powers and Abilities His Magic and abilities are proficient in espionage and intelligence gathering, allowing him to create Live-Dead as a way of gathering information, stemming from his research in the Undead. Under his apprenticeship to Vandalieu It is most likely his abilities have well improved. Life-attribute magic allows him to create Live-Dead. The downside of the Live-Dead conscious connection ability he also experiences whatever the living dead body experience it is not physically but mentally take as how he had to use a female adventurous body to infiltrate the Noble Orc Bugogan Village and witness unpleasant situations. After being forced to accompany Jeena and the others in leveling, acquiring a Title named “Emperor’s Personal Disciple” and gaining a mysterious (?) divine protection, he has developed in terms of fighting ability as well. However, he believes that his true duty is that of a researcher, not an adventurer. In terms of fighting ability, he would be able to quickly reach B or A-class if he were to return to human society, but it seems that he is not interested in that. He currently holds the Magic Warrior Job, which is often taken by those who use both magic and physical techniques in battle, but this is because he needed a Job with high Vitality and Stamina growth in order to survive when Jeena forced him to accompany her into B-class Dungeons. He is now thinking of acquiring the No-Attribute Mage Job next, aiming to acquire the Hollow King Magic Skill that Vandalieu awakened.V8 Character Summary Page Part 1 Status '''Current Status: (V9 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Luciliano * Race: Human * Age: 33 years old * Title: Degenerate, The Emperor’s Personal Disciple * Job: Sage * Level: 56 * Job history: Apprentice Mage, Mage, Life-Attribute Mage, Undead User, Alchemist, Slave, Earth-Attribute Mage, Warrior, Magic Warrior * Passive Skills: ** Mental Corruption: Level 2 ** Mental Resistance: Level 7 ** Augmented Mana: Level 7 ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 2 ** Fatigue/Hunger Resistance: Level 10 ** Night Vision ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 3 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 3 ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 3 (NEW!) * Active Skills: ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 9 ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 4 ** Mana Control: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Alchemy: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Staff Technique: Level 4 ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Etiquette: Level 1 ** Mining: Level 1 ** Chant Revocation: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 * Unique Skills: ** ■ァンダル■’s Divine Protection Andaru Previews Status: (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Luciliano * Race: Human * Age: 32 years old * Title: Degenerate, The Emperor’s Personal Disciple * Job: Magic Warrior * Level: 95 * Job history: Apprentice Mage, Mage, Life-Attribute Mage, Undead User, Alchemist, Slave, Earth-Attribute Mage, Warrior * Passive skills: ** Mental Corruption: Level 2 ** Mental Fortitude: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Mana: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 2 ** Fatigue/Hunger Resistance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Night Vision (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Alchemy: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Staff Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Etiquette: Level 1 ** Mining: Level 1 ** Chant Revocation: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** ■■■ダ■■の’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Da (Chapter 86) * Name: Luciliano * Age: 29 years old * Title:【Degenerate】 * Job: Slave * Level: 81 * Job history: Apprentice Mage, Mage, Life-Attribute Mage, Undead User, Alchemist * Passive skills: ** Mental Corruption: Level 2 ** Mental Fortitude: Level 3 ** Augmented Mana: Level 4 ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 3 ** Detect Presence: Level 2 ** Fatigue/Hunger Resistance: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 3 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 3 ** Mana Control: Level 7 ** Alchemy: Level 5 ** Staff Technique: Level 2 ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** Etiquette: Level 1 ** Mining: Level 1 Luciliano's Equipment|Luciliano's Equipments Luciliano's Relationships|Luciliano's Relationships/Subordinate/enemies Luciliano's Battles|Luciliano's Battles Luciliano's Experiments|Luciliano's Experiments Relationships Relationship to aristocracy: Orbaume Kingdom: Hartner Duchy Nobles: Amid Empire: Mirg shield-nation Nobles: Relationship to the citizens of Talosheim King: Vandalieu Government offices Citizens Trivia * A rare research-type adventurer. He is C-class, but his actual ability in combat is equivalent to a D-class adventurer. His high-level magic is specialized for creating Undead. * The Undead he makes are Live-Dead that he creates by granting life-force to fresh corpses, so they are different from the specimens that Vandalieu creates. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Dark Human Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda